Smile
by Castiel666xD
Summary: Warning slash Harry/Draco! not graphic it's just a small cute shonen-ai one off. Song inspired. Please leave a review and no mean, hateful comments. don't like BoyxBoy don't read. Enjoy :D


**This is a song inspired Drarry one off, I was listening to the song 'Smile' by uncle Kracker and thought of my lovely boys and couldn't help writing a small, cute one off. Sorry if it is a bit random and the OOC-ness on both halves! Oh well sorry for my ramblings and please enjoy : )**

~x~

Harry stands quietly listening to the crackling of the radio; the noise sends chills down his spine. He is waiting for Draco to arrive, it seems like hours have passed but he knows he came half an hour early. A song called 'smile' starts on the radio; it knows how he feels and it seems oddly ironic that this song should come on now.

"you make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird, dizzy in my head, spin like a record crazy on a Sunday night, you make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild..."Harry begins to sing happily, standing and dancing with an imaginary partner. Spinning and enjoying every second alone in the dark waiting for his lover.

Just as Harry whispers "oh you make me smile" Draco slips silently through the door.

Draco seems unsure of whether he should have entered when Harry was singing and stands awkwardly off to the side.

"Draco can you sing?" asks Harry as he notices the shy boy gazing at him like a lost puppy. No, a timid rabbit, pale in the moonlight.

"Never really tried. Any arts besides the dark arts are not encouraged in Malfoy manor." Draco blurts out nervously. He quickly inhales and tries to focus on breathing normally. _Control yourself Draco, it's just Harry. You know, the cute boy who loves you?_

"Well you could try... sing with me?"

"What potter? You want me to sing?" Draco gasps, stunned. He spins trying to hide the sudden blush blazing across his cheeks but turns too slowly to hide the pink seeping across his pale cheeks from Harry.

"Well you already heard me sing and I'm not too great. Only seems fair." Harry teases.

"Stop blushing Draco it turns me on." Whispers Harry suddenly close to Draco's ear; his warm breath tickles his neck. An irrepressible smile spreads across Harry's face as he watches Draco search for words. _Finally got him speechless_ thinks Harry, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny potter." Demands Draco, cross at being laughed at, he pouts and crosses his arms. Trying his best to look mad.

"You are just... so gorgeous when I get you speechless and mad." Giggles harry.

"Hey!" Draco exclaims just as Harry bursts into song again, grabbing Draco's hands and dragging him to the centre of the room.

"You make me dance like a fool! Forget how to breathe. Shine like gold, buzzzzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild...!" sings Harry forcing Draco to dance around the room.

"Ohh you make me smile." Sings Draco, his voice is pure silk and flows seamlessly, intoxicating Harry and intertwining with his own voice. Their own version of the song overpowering and ringing throughout the small space. Harry pulls Draco close and plants a hungry kiss on his soft, compliant lips. Harry pulls back and starts to sing again.

"don't know how I lived without you, cause every time that I get around you I see the best of me inside your eyes, you make me smileeeeeeeeeee..." they sing together; twirling, spinning and messing around. Burning this moment inside both their memories.

"You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breathe, shine like gold, buzz like a bee, just the thought of you can drive me wild..." murmurs Draco into Harry's ear. Their lips lock and flow together. The sweet inviting lips of Harry too tempting for Draco to resist any longer.

The song slowly ends in the background as Harry and Draco embrace, their tongues intermingle as energy courses between them. Harry runs his fingers through Draco's soft platinum blond hair as Draco wraps his arms around his waist. What a night to remember.

~x~

**Review and you shall receive a small chocolate chip cookie and lots of love! (Figuratively speaking of the cookie of course :P)**


End file.
